


I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines fois, il ne faut pas grand chose pour rendre quelqu'un heureux. Juste un bout de papier et un repas de famille. SLASH/YAOI et HET : Harry/Draco, Théodore/Blaise, Lucius/Narcissa,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

**Titre :** I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

 **Auteur :** camille_miko

 **Fandom :** _Harry Potter_.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco, Théodore/Blaise, Pansy/Dean, Lucius/Narcissa, Daphné/Adrian, Severus, Remus, Sirius (avec un possible sous-entendu de Severus/Remus/Sirius), Astoria, Scorpius, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Dobby, l'ensemble des Weasley (dont clairement cités : Molly, Angelina, Ginny, Audrey, Ron), Viktor, divers OC (Alexander, Aquila, Felicianus, Meadow, la fille non-nommée de Ginny et Viktor, ainsi que les elfes April et July)

 **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire et les OCs, tout est à JKR. Felicianus est à JAdrian de papotus_sempra. Alexander est à JThéodore de papotus_sempra. Aquila est à JDraco et JAstoria de papotus_sempra.

 **Note :** Largement inspiré de Papotus_sempra, mais compréhensible sans. Le titre est tiré du christmas carol _White Christmas_.

 **Dédicace à :** katoru_87, qui je pense, comprendra pourquoi.

 **Bêta :** elwan59

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

 **  
**

* * *

Cela allait faire quinze ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry regardait son homme s'agiter dans le salon, lançant ordre et contrordre aux elfes, pendant que Dobby essayait de limiter les dégâts. Draco n'avait pas réellement changé. Il en faisait toujours trop, même s'il ne s'en rendait plus malade. Il n'était pas devenu comme un second père pour James, Albus et Lily, mais il était quelqu'un avec qui ils pouvaient parler et sur qui ils pouvaient compter.

Il était toujours terriblement protecteur avec ses enfants, mais visiblement, le fait que le prétendant en titre de sa fille soit adoubé par Scorpius, Alexander, Théodore et Blaise le rendait moins méfiant. Encore qu'il jurerait que Draco cherchait à le terroriser –très efficacement– à chaque rencontre. Le pauvre môme n'avait pas idée du guêpier dans lequel il s'était mis le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'Aquila Malfoy, princesse chérie de son père.

Draco savait un peu mieux cuisiner qu'à leurs débuts. Il maîtrisait à merveille l'eau du thé –et sa bouilloire–, les œufs au plat, les œufs brouillés, les œufs durs et le pain grillé. Pour le bacon grillé et les œufs à la coque, ce n'était pas encore cela. Un été, Lily allait rentrer à Poudlard ; Molly Weasley avait donc exigé de Draco qu'il vienne l'aider à cuisiner, car Harry exagérait très clairement sur les aptitudes du blond à détruire une cuisine.

Pour la première fois, la pintade de Molly manqua de brûler. C'est ainsi que Draco fut définitivement limité à lire les recettes, quand Harry n'était pas là pour lui apprendre la cuisine. Il savait aussi faire des biscuits de Noël, bien que la cuisson ne fut pas toujours parfaite.

En fait, malgré le fait que Draco vivait avec lui à plein temps depuis quatre ans et était largement plus qu'à mi-temps présent dans cette maison depuis dix ans, le blond ne s'était jamais totalement fait aux objets moldus. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, son amant essayait bien de les faire marcher -et détraquait ainsi la télévision plusieurs fois par semaine- mais dès qu'il y avait une autre personne, fut-ce l'un de leurs enfants, Draco ne touchait plus à rien. Ron disait souvent que c'était parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à apprendre, qu'il aimait se faire servir –et ce dernier point était indéniable, vu qu'il le reconnaissait lui-même– mais il y avait réellement un blocage dans son esprit.

Harry avait investi dans des ampoules supportant la magie et beaucoup de bougies. Il avait même fait venir un expert pour faire en sorte que leur maison puisse aussi bien fonctionner avec l'électricité qu'avec des sorts. Le sommum était venu lors d'une grippe qu'avaient eu Draco et Scorpius. Tous les deux avaient été très malades, au point que le médicomage avait évoqué une hospitalisation. Leur Sang-Pur jouait contre eux à cet instant. La magie de Draco avait fait des siennes et avait eu du mal à rester dans son propre corps. Il agissait comme le font les jeunes enfants, ne sachant pas canaliser leur magie, mais avec toute la puissance d'un homme adulte et aguerri à utiliser sa magie.

Cela avait été une catastrophe, car Scorpius, comme appelé par son père avait commencé à faire de même. La fièvre ne retombait pas. A cet instant, Harry avait été ravi que Draco ait appris à son fils à maîtriser sa magie très jeune. Il avait craint ce qui se serait passé sinon. Après deux jours de fièvre, la maison était redevenue calme.

Là, Draco en faisait trop pour Noël. Pour la première fois, ils recevaient. Pas juste l'ensemble des Weasley, avec Ginny, Viktor et leur fille. Ils recevaient Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer Noël ensemble. Draco avait toujours fait le choix de laisser Harry et ses enfants voir les Weasley, pendant que lui retournait voir ses parents avec ses enfants. Noël, c'était surtout se lever le matin ensemble, se séparer à 11h et passer le reste de la journée à se demander ce que faisait l'autre, avant de se retrouver le soir venu. Cette année… Ils resteraient ensemble.

Ils allaient même faire la table la plus improbable qu'il soit. Il y aurait tous les Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa, Daphné et Adrian, Théodore et Blaise, Astoria, Pansy et Dean, Severus, Remus et Sirius, sans oublier les enfants : Scorpius, Aquila, Lily, James, Albus, Alexander, Teddy, Felicianus et Meadow. Cette dernière était la dixième merveille du monde si on écoutait Draco, la huitième et la neuvième étant respectivement son fils et sa fille.

Pansy avait tenu parole et lors qu'ils avaient eu un enfant avec Dean, ils n'y avait pas eu de longues discussions. Draco avait presque fait l'assaut de sa chambre, quand il avait su qu'elle accouchait. Il aurait pu être le père, mais il était juste terriblement naturel. Dean s'était fait à cela. Le blond serait toujours trop excessif quand il serait question de Pansy et cela le rassurait de savoir qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Bref, Pansy était encore défaite de la fin de son accouchement, une heure plus tôt, que Draco la couvrait déjà de fleurs, de chocolats et de peluches. Quand une infirmière ramena enfin Meadow, la déclarant en excellente santé, Pansy la tourna vers le blond et lui présenta son parrain, avant de dire au susdit parrain qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était lui qu'elle voulait et personne d'autre.

Quand Harry était rentré ce soir-là, il avait trouvé un Draco allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder une photographie du bébé. Il avait à peine bougé, en l'entendant arriver.

\- Pans', elle a accouché cette après-midi, avait-il dit.

\- Je m'en suis douté, à l'arrivée de ta première chouette, tu sais, s'était-il moqué.

\- Elle a tenu parole. Je pensais pas qu'elle le ferait ou même qu'elle s'en souviendrait.

Harry avait haussé mentalement un sourcil, ne voyant pas où Draco voulait en venir.

\- Je suis parrain. Elle s'appelle Meadow, avait-il ajouté tendant le rectangle en papier glacé qu'il tenait dans ses doigts, un sourire stupidement heureux sur les lèvres.

Depuis, ce jour-là, Draco avait fini de reprendre pied. Visiblement, il ne lui manquait plus que cela. La petite fille pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi et il ne se lassait jamais de lui réexpliquer les choses. Son idiot de petit-ami était un excellent parrain et cela personne ne pourrait lui ôter. Il avait même réussi le miracle que ses enfants ne soient pas jaloux des attentions pour leur « cousine ». Draco avait très habilement fait remarquer que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore s'occupaient autant de Scorpius et d'Aquila que lui de Meadow. C'était étrangement bien passé.

Draco le répétait souvent mais ils avaient la chance d'avoir des enfants qui étaient intelligents et qui s'entendaient bien les uns avec les autres. Au grand dam de Ron, vu que Scorpius avait visiblement un faible pour Rose. La même Rose qui ne voyait qu'Alexander. Quant à Alexander… Bien malin serait celui qui arriverait à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il ressemblait en cela à son père, Théodore.

En fait, la tablée allait être immense et très certainement explosive, mais c'était Narcissa qui avait proposé qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Officiellement, Lucius avait approuvé l'idée, mais Harry avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il l'ait réellement pu. Narcissa l'avait très certainement fait pour faire plaisir à son fils et cela n'avait pas raté. Le visage de Draco s'était illuminé à l'instant où Narcissa lui en avait parlé par Cheminette.

En fait, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'attendait que cela. Le substitut de se réunir avec les cousins français de Draco n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que la réalité. Ils avaient étonnamment bien accepté Harry, une fois que celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il n'envisageait pas de lui faire du mal. La matriarche avait été plus longue à apprivoiser, mais elle n'avait pas été ce silence menaçant que Narcissa avait pu être.

Draco, de ce fait, avait réservé le repas du 26 pour être avec eux. Pour l'heure, il rendait dingue July et April, qui tentaient de concilier ses ordres contraires, sans aller se repasser les mains. Les enfants étaient dehors en train de jouer dans la neige et l'heure du goûter allait bientôt sonner. Alors, capturant Draco et le faisant taire d'un baiser, Harry l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

Ceci avait été leur véritable révolution, le blond s'était laissé aller à avoir des gestes tendres pour Harry face à leurs enfants. Certes, il avait fallu attendre qu'Aquila ait sept ans pour qu'il accepte de l'embrasser autrement qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres devant eux, mais malgré tout cela avait été une petite victoire. Une victoire qui semblait délicieuse, alors qu'il faisait fondre du chocolat et que Draco enlaçait sa taille, tout en l'observant faire et lui parlant les lèvres sur sa gorge. Au goûter : chocolat chaud et marshmallow pour tout le monde.

A dix-huit heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Draco, lui, avait disparu dans la chambre pour se préparer, depuis un moment. Quand il le vit redescendre, Harry estima qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas le bousculer. Son homme était très beau. Le moment venu, il retourna dans la cuisine pour enfourner la dinde, la sonnette retentit. Pas besoin d'être un voyant pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne passait jamais par la cheminette et qui ne transplanait jamais dans la pièce faite pour cela. Astoria. La jeune femme avait fait le choix de toujours se faire ouvrir. Harry soupçonnait que derrière ce geste, il y avait la volonté de ne pas s'imposer. Durant longtemps, il avait eu du mal à accepter que Draco continue à la fréquenter. Elle restait « Madame Légitime ». Puis, un jour…

En fait, Harry les avait retrouvé dans leur cuisine, Astoria essayant de faire apprendre à Draco comment on faisait un fondant au chocolat. Il avait découvert ainsi, que le repas qu'ils avaient eu en tête-à-tête un mois auparavant n'avait pas été acheté chez le traiteur. Draco essayait d'une manière désespérée d'apprendre à cuisiner un petit peu pour pouvoir un jour faire un repas à Harry. Astoria l'aidait. Certes, le dîner en question n'avait pas été fait par Draco, car son propre essai avait été peu concluant.

C'était en réalité ce qu'avait fait Astoria, pour lui montrer les gestes et les recettes. Quand il avait appris cela, Harry avait regardé bizarrement la jeune femme. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, il avait fini par voir. Elle était toujours amoureuse de son mari, mais elle aussi avait vu que Draco n'avait jamais été aussi vivant que depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Alors, elle faisait un effort.

A partir de ce jour, le brun accepta un peu plus facilement sa présence. Elle finit même par devenir une véritable intime. Enfin, presque. Malgré cela, il attendait avec impatience son arrivée. Il savait ce qu'elle allait offrir pour Noël à Draco et… L'idée lui allait très bien.

* * *

Le repas s'était bien passé. Narcissa l'avait même félicité pour sa dinde aux marrons. Il n'était pas sûr de la sincérité de celle-ci, mais il avait agi comme s'il n'en doutait pas. Draco était aux anges.

Il vit Astoria s'éclipser un instant, alors que son blond personnel s'était dirigé vers son propre saint des saints gastronomiques : la cave à vins.

\- Alors, est-ce que tout te plait, Bébé ? lui murmura-t-il, alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

\- Oui. C'était bien d'être ensemble pour Noël. Avec ta famille et la mienne, répondit Draco, abandonnant la recherche qu'il faisait parmi ses vins. Tu crois que l'an prochain, on pourra encore recevoir ?

\- Oui, mais pour cela, il faudra soit que tu arrêtes de terroriser le petit ami d'Aquila, soit accepter qu'elle passe Noël dans sa famille.

Harry n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Il sentait que Noël allait être très intéressant, l'an prochain.

\- Draco ? Harry ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda la voix d'Astoria, en haut des escaliers.

\- On est dans la cave, répondit Draco.

Si Harry était honnête, il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était très belle dans sa tenue, sauf qu'il ne l'était certainement pas.

\- J'ai… Tiens, c'est une sorte de cadeau de Noël, fit-elle à Draco, en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond, en la prenant.

Harry eut un rire.

\- Ouvre-la, tu verras bien !

Décachetant celle-ci, Draco en tira une épaisse liasse de papier.

\- C'est les papiers du divorce. Tu les as signés.

Draco et Astoria n'avaient jamais divorcé, en réalité. Pour Draco, elle resterait la seule Madame Draco Malfoy possible, alors il n'en avait jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt. En fait, depuis la naissance de leur fils aîné, Draco avait toujours laissé à sa disposition des papiers de divorce, déjà signés de sa main. Il ne restait à Astoria qu'à apposer sa propre signature et choisir la date à inscrire pour le divorce. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne les avait jamais signé.

\- C'était le bon moment. Scorpius et Aquila sont grands et comprendront, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais… Je me sens prête et je crois que toi aussi.

Le blond regarda son ex-épouse, pendant un moment. Elle avait daté les papiers du 1ier Décembre. Ils étaient officiellement divorcés depuis bientôt un mois. C'était une sensation bizarre. En fait, ce mariage, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il serait dissout. Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin, les cris des enfants les tirèrent de ses pensées. Minuit approchait ! Choisissant le champagne, Draco remonta à la suite de Harry et Astoria, pour rejoindre leurs invités.

A l'étage, les rires emplissaient leur salon et les plus jeunes trépignaient d'attendre l'heure des cadeaux. Vint enfin les douze coups tant attendus, les embrassades auxquelles se plièrent les enfants, avant qu'ils ne se jettent réellement leurs présents. Les adultes suivirent avec un peu plus de pondération. Sans que Draco ne s'aperçoive que seule Meadow et la fille de Ginny et Viktor n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs cadeaux. Les autres gardaient un œil sur le blond. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir déballé plusieurs présents –dont une anthologie de Potions offerte par Severus, une cape par Molly et un mélange de chocolats et de thés offert par Alexander– que Draco tomba sur la petite boîte rouge, que toute la jeune génération attendait. Oh, ils savaient très bien ce qu'il y avait dedans. En fait, il n'y avait que Draco pour ne pas s'y attendre.

L'ouvrant, Draco découvrit un anneau en or blanc avec une petite note. Lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce –l'or blanc et le platine étaient leurs métaux à tous les deux–, il déplia celle-ci.

 _Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Draco, avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers Harry, pour hocher vivement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots, pour cela. Le gris éclatant des yeux de Draco et le vert de ceux de Harry qui d'un coup devenait plus étincelant suffisaient. Alors que le brun se rapprochait de son amant pour glisser l'anneau, il y eut une explosion de cris de joie et Draco se retrouva en quelques secondes avec ses deux enfants dans les bras.

Il y eut un regard interrogateur parmi les adultes. Ce fut Alexander qui prit la parole.

\- Oncle Draco vient d'accepter une demande en mariage !

Théodore tourna la tête vers le blond, avant de lui faire un signe de tête, quelque chose entre « mes félicitations » et « je suis heureux pour toi ». Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mots.

Alors que les autres buvaient leur champagne, Draco passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille et lança un regard à son fils.

\- Est-ce que Maman vous a dit pour notre divorce ? Elle vient de me donner les papiers.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le dire ! C'est nous qui lui en avons parlé ! répliqua Aquila.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Papa ? Hormis toi, à la maison, tout le monde savait que Harry allait te demander en mariage, alors on l'a dit à Maman, et Maman a dit que ça serait bien qu'elle signe les papiers de votre divorce avant.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je veux dire, que Maman et moi ne soyons plus mariés, et que je me remarie avec Harry.

\- Papa, arrête. Ça fait quinze ans que vous êtes plus vraiment ensemble. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va sombrer dans la dépression parce que vous divorcez, officiellement ? Continua Scorpius.

\- Regarde James, Al et Lily, ça leur a rien fait quand Gin' s'est remariée avec Viktor.

\- C'est Ginevra, pour toi, jeune fille, la reprit son père.

La remarque fit sourire Pansy. Draco, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, s'obstinait à ce que ses enfants appellent les Weasley par leur nom exact, pas de « Ron » pour « Ronald » et surtout pas de « Gin » ou « Ginny » pour « Ginevra ». Évidemment, cela ne se faisait qu'en présence de leur père.

\- Alors, c'est bon, Papa-Poule, tu es rassuré ? Tes enfants ne vont pas te détester pour avoir fait ce qui te rend heureux ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et ses deux enfants en profitèrent pour fuir. A leur place, ce fut Théodore et Blaise qui se placèrent sur les chaises libres.

\- Ta filleule a déjà annoncé à Harry qu'elle voulait être demoiselle d'honneur, annonça badin Blaise. J'espère que tu comptes avoir une traîne pour la satisfaire.

Un léger rire les secoua, avant que Draco ne les regarde.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur Théo, mais vous deux, cette fois-ci, vous n'avez aucune excuse. Vous venez à mon mariage. Interdiction de quitter le pays comme vous l'avez fait avec Astoria. Et pendant que j'y suis… Pansy-chérie, c'est toi qui va annoncer à Harry que je ne veux rien de moins que trois témoins pour mon mariage.

Harry parlait avec Molly et Hermione, quand il vit Pansy et Blaise se saisirent des coussins du canapé pour frapper un Draco hilare. Théodore semblait jouer de neutralité, à cette occasion. Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient encore rien dit à Draco sur son mariage, mais il avait compris qu'ils ne désapprouvaient pas complètement, simplement qu'ils ne montraient pas leurs sentiments aussi publiquement, contrairement aux Weasley, qui l'avaient chaleureusement félicité et qui le noyaient sous les questions. Audrey, Sirius, Angelina, Narcissa, Daphné et Astoria parlaient « mode » d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, quand Percy et Adrian parlaient politique, avec Lucius et Remus.

Alors, quand il voyait Draco rire à gorge déployé, ainsi, leur bague de fiançailles au doigt, il se rendait compte du trajet parcouru par son amant. Non. Par son fiancé. Et cela le rendait heureux, plus encore que savoir qu'il serait Monsieur Harry Potter-Malfoy d'ici quelques mois.

Pourvu que Dean arrive à se souvenir exactement de la scène, parce qu'il payerait très cher pour avoir une peinture de Draco ainsi…

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
